Kiyel
Appearance Kiyel wears dark red Jackal Heavy Armor, but has a Personal Energy Shield. He uses a Plasma Repeater, as well as a Backpack. This is worn on the lower back and allows for the user to carry food supplies and other small equipment. He has installed a Type-56 Crystal Magnifier on the top. Behaviour and Psychology Unlike most known Kig-yar, he is a very patient soldier and would rather wait for his enemy to come out, then to blindly run out into the open, looking for his foe. This strategy has saved him many times, as he has seen his fellow squadmates die time and time again. Kiyel recognizes the Sangheili for the warriors they are, and is inspired to become like them. He despises Brutes, mainly because he doesn't consider himself as savage as the Jiralhanae or other Kig-yar. He did not take part in the Infusion Incident(the poisoning of Unggoy Methane Chambers). Instead, he saw the usefulness of the Unggoy, and was one of the few Kig-yar that was against it. At first, Ankhe was suspicious, but later he saw that Kiyel was better then that. Kiyel seems to understand human English, although he doesnt speak it very well. History Fall of Reach Kiyel was there to search the remains of civilization on Reach. He saw some dead Demons. He had heard that they had put their lives at stake to protect ordinary civilians. When his superior officers werent looking, he took an Energy Dagger off of a dead Zealot. He hid it, thinking that he would most certainly be punished, had he been caught. Later, he would give it to Ankhe, as a token of gratitude. Time with Ankhe and Padak He served under Ankhe 'Zamamee, an Elite Major. Ankhe was intelligent and patient. This had inspired Kiyel so much that he wanted to become like him. At some point, he became Ankhe’s personal guard. Ankhe taught him caution in the battlefield, as well as patience via an Arum, when they were travelling aboard a cruiser. When tentions rose between the Elites and the Brutes, Ankhe knew that soon a war would break out. He taught Kiyel skills that other Kig-yar wouldnt even care about. Kiyel accompanied a Grunt on patrol The Grunt, Padak, told him stories of his adventures spying on Human communications. He had, miraculously, learned some English. Kiyel, as he was hoping to become a great warrior once, told the Grunt to learn him everything he knew about this Human language. The Grunt was no expert, but still, he knew things that no other Grunt knew. Unfortunately the Grunt was taken out of his patrol one day and sent out to help 'secure a Ring'. Kiyel never heard from him since. Great Schism Kiyel was following Ankhe and a squad of Elites, when they were attacked by Brutes. Unfortunately, the Brutes were far more numerous and the Elites, including Ankhe, were slaughtered. Kiyel managed to hold them off long enough for the Engineer to seal the door. Grateful that he was saved from a certain death, the Hugarok installed a Personal Energy Shield on Kiyel’s armor. Together, they safely made their way to an Escape pod, which was later found by Covenant Separatists. At first, they didnt believe him to be on their side, but that changed when he showed Ankhe's Arum. They believed him now, because a Sangheili would never give it to a stranger, but rather to a close friend. Ranks The rank of Imperialist is a title. It meant that one had survived through significant battles through great skills and knowledge. As it is merely a title, it holds no honor. Category:Kig-Yar